8foldpathfandomcom-20200213-history
Russia
Russia is a country, but it is also the only song ever made by 8! FOLD! PATH! in which Lucas didnt play the banjo and Ryan played an instrument instead of just singing. The song was over 12 minutes in length and included Lucas on bass and Ryan playing guitar. The song was recorded on Lucas' Recording Device but whenever you attempt to play the song it doesnt start to play. What happened? No one is quite sure what happened to this legendary song but some experts have tried to guess. One audio scientist said, " Maybe its broken." A theoretical physisits had this to say, "Well you see, this is all easily explained if you measure the frequency of string vibrations and divide it by the square root of e^65 plus the length of the audio file divided by pi you will get the variable q for the equation 45=e^2+4r*eegfhhsfghcarbonnanotubes+7 after you calculate the value of that equation you must take that many grams of carbon nano tubes to hang yourself with when you realize that your life's work is impossible and that you are not contributing to society at all." The current accepted theory is that some weird shit happened and now the song is broke. Affect on overweight mice Overweight mice have been a problem to society for a long time. of course so has kesha, but overwieght mice are different. When this song plays It appears that nothing has happened however it has an obscene reaction to these fat little rodents. One theory that is not very accepted is when Chavez screamed the sound waves frequency was too high disrupting his radiactive vocal chords. this could have had an affect on the recording device causing it to stop. However this does not have anything to do with fat mice so it is not an accepted theory. Another radical theory is that there is absolutely no affect on fat mice. The thing is is that when the song "plays" Fat mice appear to blink more times in a minute. One study showed that when the song did not play the mouse Blinked 63 times an hour or roughly 1 time a minute. when the song was playing the mouse appeared to blink 72 times in an hour. Substantial results like that have indicated that these two are entangled. Theoretical Physicist Stephan Hawking stated that once the song is played all that information is destroyed from our universe causing the mice to be nervous about there strong disbelief in a multiverse causing them to blink much more rapidly.Leonard Susskind( the plumber physicist)stated the sound waves do not allow for proper propigation and the sound is disrupted causing the mice to flutter their tails in multible directions. This strange Phenominon does not acount for the affect on there rate of blinking or why they must be fat. This study has been funded by NASA and CERN and has become a very well known study worldwide. English Physicist Charles Englishmuffin stated that the study is "the Manhatten Project of the 21 centery" Category:8! FOLD! PATH! Category:songs